spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of SpongeBob Characters
These are all the SpongeBob Characters in chronological order. SpongeBob SquarePants LifewithSpongeBobSquarePants.png The main character of the SpongeBob series, SpongeBob lives with his pet, Gary The Snail on 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. SpongeBob's job is a frycook at the successful Krusty Krab. He has two neighbors, Patrick his best friend, and Squidward sometimes a friend but to his dismay. SpongeBob's secondary friend is Sandy Cheeks. He always goes jellyfishing with Patrick, blow bubbles with Patrick, practice karate with Sandy, annoying Squidward, and working. SpongeBob will be 27 this July. Patrick Star Patrick's plane.png The second main character of the series. He lives with his pet rock, Rocky at 120 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. He used to work as a frycook for the Chum Bucket but probably got fired. He always hangs out with SpongeBob and they either blow bubbles or go jellyfishing. Even though Patrick has a brain the size of a baby ant. Patrick can actually drive much better than SpongeBob. But he got rid of his car because it ran out of gas. Patrick is 27 years old. Squidward Tentacles Squidward2.jpg Squidward Tentacles is the third main character of SpongeBob. He is a greenish blue grouchy octopus that lives at 122 Conch St, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. He enjoys art, music, TV, gardening, cooking, and public radio. He despises SpongeBob, Patrick, and anyone who befriends them. He works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab. He of course hates this job. Even though SpongeBob and Patrick annoy Squidward a lot. Squidward's real arch enemy is Squilliam Fancyson which was in his High School band class. Squidward is currently 47 years old. He will be 48 in October. Mr. Krabs Mr Krabs offstage.png Mr. Krabs is the fourth main character of the series. He is the owner of a successful fast food business called the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs lives on 3197 Anchor Way, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. His daughter is a post teen/young adult. Pearl Krabs. She is 20 years old. Mr. Krabs loves money and if it is his money he will not even spend 1% of it! Mr. Krabs arch enemy is Sheldon J. Plankton. A bacteria who plots failing plans to steal the secret formula. Mr. Krabs is 71. He will be 72 in November and Plankton will be 71 the same day. Sandy Cheeks Sandy Icon.jpg Sandy Cheeks is the fifth main character of the series. She has a Texas accent as she is from the state of Texas. She has a father named Brandy. And a brother named Randy. She loves karate and rodeos. For the rodeos, much to SpongeBob's dismay. Her sensei for karate is Sensei Fuzzy Acorns. She lives at 126 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean. She is 25 almost 26 years old. Sheldon J. Plankton Plankton with remote.jpg Plankton is the sixth main character of the series. He is the arch rival of Mr. Krabs. Plankton always loves to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. But his plans always fail. Plankton's wife is Karen, a computer from W.I.F.E program. Plankton is 70 almost 71years old. And lives in his restaurant, The Chum Bucket. Gary The Snail Garyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg Gary The Snail is the seventh main character of the series. He is SpongeBob's pet snail. Gary's father is Sluggo the leech. And his mother is Sluggine the leech. His cousin is Patrick Star. Gary is 13 almost 14 years old. Category:Characters